Such feeding devices are known in a wide variety of different embodiments. Most of them comprise a dish-shaped dispensing pan, a feed drop tube opening out above a central part of the pan in such a way that a volume of feed transported to the drop tube is distributed substantially evenly over the bottom surface of the pan. The pan is connected to the drop tube by means of several spoke-like plastic bars or carrying arms which are equally divided around the circumference of the device. Preferably the connection between the bars and the drop tube is not rigid but is such that the height of the drop tube with respect to the pan can be altered in order to influence the amount of feed which enters the pan. Between the bars openings are present for the poultry to have access to feed distributed in the pan. Each opening is at least large enough for one animal to put his head through, but also may be large enough for accommodating the heads of several animals standing next to each other. See for example EP-0 421 553, EP-0 626 133 or EP-0 815 726.
The known feeding devices have the disadvantage that their animal friendliness leaves to be desired. The animals run the risk that they hurt themselves during feeding at relatively sharp edges of the device. In order to pick out as much feed as possible out of the pan, the animals press themselves against the device. With this, any sharp edges present near the opening between the bars, are pushed against the animals body. At least this gives the animals an unpleasant feeling during feeding, giving them more stress. In particular when these known feeding devices are used for cocks, a risk exists that the cock hurts itself because its vulnerable comb or crest is injured at or gets hooked behind sharp edges of the device facing towards the openings. These sharp edges may for example form part of the plastic bars or the pan.
For example EP-0 421 553 shows an embodiment with a grille which comprises a number of plastic flat, curved bars. Each bar extends upwards from a lower ring which is snapped on an outer circumferential edge of the pan, towards an upper ring which grips around a drop tube. Each flat bar is oriented radially such that it points both inwardly and outwardly with its “sharp” side edges. Here a cock specifically runs the risk of tearing his comb because it gets stuck behind one of the bars.
For example EP-0 626 133 shows an embodiment with several plastic concave semi-circular support arms. Each support arm extends radially upwards from a local snap connection with the outer circumferential edge of the pan towards an upper conical body part which in turn grips around a drop tube. Here, each bar has the disadvantage that it points outwardly with two “sharp” side edges caused by its concavely oriented semi-circular support arms. Here an animal undergoes the negative sensation of feeling the impression of the sharp edge against for example his chest. It is noted that a convex orientation for such semi-circular support arms is also known. However, then each bar still has the disadvantage that it points inwardly with its two “sharp” side edges caused by its convexly oriented semi-circular support arms. In that case a cock specifically runs the risk of tearing his comb because it gets stuck behind one of the bars.
Finally, EP-0 815 726 shows an embodiment with an inner and outer grill each comprising a number of plastic flat, curved bars. Each bar extends upwards from a lower ring which is snapped on an outer circumferential edge of the pan, towards an upper conical body part which in turn grips around a drop tube. Each flat bar is oriented tangentially such that its “sharp” side edges directly point sideways towards the feed openings at the respective sides of said bar. In that case the animal on the one hand has the negative sensation of feeling the impression of the sharp edge and on the other hand runs the risk of getting stuck behind one of the edges.
It is noted that some older patent publications already show feeding device constructions with a grill having some of its construction parts delimiting the openings between the bars formed by rounded parts.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,733 shows a feeding device having a grill assembly with an upper and lower ring and a plurality of ribs extending there between. The ribs are formed by bars each having a circular closed cross-section.
These bars however are likely to be made of metal and thus massive. This makes the grill of the feeding pan rather heavy and expensive. Furthermore, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,733 the lower ring of the grill assembly is rectangular cornered and thus is still sharp-edged at both its inner and outer side.
Another example is EP-1 342 409 which shows a feeding device having a dispensing pan of which the upper outer circumferential edge is a circular thickening seen in cross section.
This thickened circumferential edge however gives the feeding pan a non-uniform wall thickness and thus may form a hot spot during moulding of the pan. In order to avoid deformation of the pan during cooling at the end of the moulding process, special care must be taken. Furthermore, with EP-1 342 409 the bars of the grill are T-shaped in cross section and thus is still sharp-edged in three directions. Also a lower flat upstanding ring of the grill projects somewhat above the thickened circumferential edge of the pan, and thus is also still sharp-edged. Another disadvantage of this known feeding device is that it is difficult to clean at the locations of the parts extending around its feeding openings. For example each bar includes and covers dead zones which are hard to reach with a high pressure hose during a cleaning cycle.